The subject invention is directed to the art of awning systems and, more particularly, to an all-season awning apparatus with an aesthetically pleasing and protective valance for use with associated permanent building structures and to methods and apparatus for attaching the protective valance to building structures. The invention will be described with particular reference thereto, however, it is to be appreciated that the invention has other applications including protective and decorative trim valances, and the like for permanent or rigid canopy structures, coverings, frameworks, or the like.
Prior art rigid metal awning structures have been provided with soft cloth valance trim. However, these structures lack eye appeal because the valance trim does not completely cover or otherwise hide from view the visible outer surfaces of the underlying rigid metal awning structure. To some observers, the “industrial” look of the awning detracts from otherwise pleasant architecture of the building structure.
As a general example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,844 teaches a portable two-way aluminum awning for use in connection with recreational vehicles. FIG. 1 herein is a cross-sectional illustration of the manner in which the aluminum awning structure of the '844 patent is adapted for receiving a soft cloth valance. Using the arrangement shown, the valance is held behind the out frame and is thus incapable of protecting the outer frame or shielding it from view.
More particularly, and turning now to that figure, a rigid aluminum support member 1 defines a front opening 2 for receiving associated support structures, and a rear opening 3 adapted to receive main body portions of a substantially planar aluminum awning structure 4. A plurality of adjacent slots or channels 5 are provided in the extrusion 1 for receiving a section of soft canvas or cloth valance trim.
In the prior art example described above, it is to be appreciated that in normal use the overall awning structure is viewed by an observer in the direction labeled A on the drawing figure. This being the case, the front portion 6 of the support extrusion 1 is clearly visible to the viewer. The canvas valance 7 supported in a selected one of the grooves 5 is therefore incapable of softening the aesthetics of the readily visible front portion 6 of the hard aluminum extrusion 1. In addition, the valance can provide no protection to the outer front face 6 of the extrusion 1 when supported relative to the frame 1 in the manner illustrated.
All permanent metal awning structures heretofore known are utilitarian structures lacking aesthetic sppeal. The art has long provided permanent metal awning structures where fastening screws, perimeter fascias and the like are exposed to view. These structures are often attached to beautiful homes and commercial buildings and serve to cheapen the home or building. Also, many potential home or commercial building owners were required to choose a wholly fabric awning to overcome the utilitarian appearance of the permanent metal awning structures.
Moreover, current art indicates that the canvas awning industry has failed to provide a product that can be designed to withstand the demands of seasonal snow and wind loads and as such offered products that were able to be used only on a seasonal basis and in the case of retractable awnings had to be stored away in defined wind conditions rendering them of no value when such conditions existed. Canvas or fabric awnings in the past have been fabricated and tied to metal pipe structures, and are removed and stored in the winter months in areas where snow accumulation that would damage the awning can be expected. This adds additional maintenance costs to that type of awning and does not provide for usage in the winter months.
Additionally, retractable or roll-up fabric awnings have been designed to address the seasonal removal issues but, due to structural limitations, also fail to provide permanent usage and offer little or no protection in rain or wind storms. Water ponding during a rainfall can cause them to collapse and winds over 25 miles per hour generally expose retractable awnings to torque conditions which lead to the awning being ripped away from the supporting structure. Special motorized wind sensors are installed to sense wind conditions and retract the awning with an electric motor device when these conditions arise. The present invention offers an awning system that can be installed and utilized for year-round use.
Attractive or pleasing-to-the-eye permanent awning structures having aesthetic fabric valances for covering fastening screws, perimeter fascias and the like are not found in the prior art.
There is a clear need in the awning industry for a system that provides a permanent four-season awning structure having the appearance of a work of art rather than merely a utilitarian structure. Moreover, there is a need for an aesthetic permanent four-season awning structure which combines the soft look of fabric with the durable qualities of the underlying structure that enables the fastening means and the perimeter fascias to be hidden from view. The needed awning structure would enhance the appearance of the finest homes and commercial buildings and add significant value thereto, rather than detract therefrom as is the case with the systems known prior to this disclosure. Additionally, a fabric valance is needed which can be easily removed for replacement or storage in about thirty minutes with only a common screwdriver as the required tool.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an awning system formed of metal and including a cloth valance trim which both covers or otherwise hides the outer visible surfaces of the awning support members and also protects those surfaces.
It is also desirable to provide a method and apparatus for supporting a cloth valance relative to awning structures to cover and protect otherwise visible surfaces of support and frame portions of the awning structures.